


Day 29 - Massage

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinktober, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The world famous "Sam's post-fight treatment".





	Day 29 - Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Sam Winchester x OFC  
> Kink: Massage

Isabell’s shoulders had been bothering her for a couple of weeks now. They had been hunting a demon and during the fight that ensued, she got thrown across the room and landed on a table, shoulders first. It was a surprise to her how she didn’t dislocate them when she landed.

Immediately after, they hurt like hell but now, a few weeks in, they were still sore and every once in a while, depending on the movements she would make, she would actually cringe in pain. It even happened during a fight with a vamp, almost turning her into a late-night vamp snack. Thank God Sam and Dean were there to help her.

Isabell was sitting in the library, going through a book on werewolves’ lore, when she felt a sting on her shoulders. The pain was so strong that she yelped, making Sam look at her with a confused look on his face. She had been trying to keep it from the boys, but it was getting harder to do it, specially when the pain and discomfort was that strong.

Sam knew she was in pain, why she wouldn’t just ask for help, it was beyond him. He heard her yelp and looked at her, confused at why she did that. Taking a closer look at her face, he realized that it was her shoulders again. She was definitely in pain. He had to do something. If she was too stubborn to ask for help, then he would just have to take matters into his own hands.

Getting up, Sam walked over to her and pulled her up from her chair. She asked him what he was doing, a confused look on her face, but he didn’t answer. He knew if he told her what he was thinking of doing, she would flat out refuse, so he just guided her back to her room.

They got to her room and Sam told her to take off her shirt and to lay down on her stomach. He could see the blush on her cheeks and how flustered she got, but he dismissed it. Retrieving her body lotion from her bathroom, he came back into her room and she was still standing by her bed, with her shirt on. Telling her that he was just gonna massage her shoulders to help alleviate the pressure and achiness, she quickly argued with him, saying that she was fine. He just lifted his eyebrow and, with his hand, signaled to just get it done.

Isabell knew she wasn’t gonna win that fight, so she didn’t even try. When he wants too, Sam could be incredibly stubborn. It wasn’t like he had never seen her in her underwear, but still… Doing has she was told, she removed her shirt and laid on her stomach. She felt the bed giving in to his added weight and him straddling her waist. The cold from the body lotion on her skin felt like he had just dumped a bucket of icy-water on her back, making her shiver. “Shit, that’s cold.”, she thought, before feeling his hands starting to rub the lotion all over her shoulders and back.

Sam knew where the pain was more prominent, but he also knew that just rubbing her shoulders wouldn’t be enough, the pain would just spread to her back. Spreading the lotion all over her back and shoulders, he started by applying a little pressure while massaging her shoulders. At first, she would contract at the pressure, mostly due to the pain, but she quickly relaxed. Massaging her back, he increased the pressure the more he massaged her.

Isabell had to admit: sure, at first, she was tense, and the pain she would feel at the pressure he was applying wasn’t helping, but now, hell, now it felt incredibly good. He sure knew what he was doing. The more he would massage her, the more relaxed she felt, not being able to control the small moans of pleasure that would escape her lips, making her blush every time she would do so. Sam didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t seem fazed by it.

A couple of hours later and Sam was done. Isabell never felt more relaxed and, the best part was, there was no pain what so ever. She felt Sam get up, and she wanted to do the same, but she was so relaxed that she couldn’t even move. She felt her eyes heavy and heard Sam telling her to just relax and try to get some rest, that she was gonna feel better once she got up. Saying a very sleepy thank you, she let herself fade off to sleep.

Sam closed the door behind him and made his way to the bunker’s kitchen, finding Dean there. His first question was if he had given her the famous “Sam’s post-fight treatment”, to which Sam simply replied with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders. Dean had been on the receiving end of a few of his massages, so he knew how good he was. Sam heard Dean chuckle and saying that they would only see Isabell the next morning, which Sam hoped he was right. He knew she hadn’t been sleeping well because of the pain and discomfort, so he was hoping that she would get a good night sleep out of it.

Checking in on her a few hours later, he saw her in the same position he had left her in. Smiling, he walked over to her and pulled a blanket over her. He was sure that, by morning, she would feel like a new person. “Another satisfied client.”, he thought, with a chuckle, while moving back to his bedroom, turning in for the night.


End file.
